The discovery of the association of Apolipoprotein E with Alzheimer's Disease is the first major breakthrough in Alzheimer's Disease research in many years and has lead to the development of a genetic test for Alzheimer's Disease. The implications of genetic testing and disclosure to patients are unknown. This study will assess the psychological aspects and identify the ethical issues created when apolipoprotein E gene status and the potential risk of Alheimer's Disease are disclosed to subjects.